Playing With A Potions Master
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Once his Student now She's a fellow Professor who plans on paying the Professor back for the way he treated her as a Student.
1. Chapter 1

Playing With a Potions Master

Chapter 1: Let the games begin

Severus Snape glared down the long table that held the other Hogwarts Professor's all eating there breakfast. His glare was set on one Professor, The new Professor

of mystics, Professor Phoenix Stone. The same Professor, who at last nights dinner thought if funny to play with his thigh, then when she had gotten him worked up

she simply left him there. Several spells ran thew his mind that he would love to use on the wench.

"I believe you have The Potion's Master's eye." Storm, Professor Stone's assistant smiled.

"So I do." Professor Stone said nodding in his direction only adding to Snapes growing anger.

Snape made his way to his class, feeling as if someone was following him he stopped an truned not to pleased to find Professor Stone standing in front of him.

"Was there something you wanted Professor Snape, or do you just enjoy watching me?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"You know Miss Stone , I could have you kicked out for that stunt you pulled last night at dinner. You are a Professor, Professor Stone an it would do you good to

remember that an act as one." Snape hissed.

"I'm quiet aware of what an who I am." She smiled standing up straight. "But it seems you have forget where you should be Professor , your five minutes late for your

class." Professor Stone smiled walking off.

Snape growled as he stomped into his class room. His mood was more foul then usual an was quickly noted by his class, which left them remaining quiet, even Miss

Granger held her tongue. After his sixth class Snape rushed off to his office only to be stopped again.

"Not having lunch today Severus?" Professor Stone asked stepping in front of him with a seductive grin on her rosy lips.

"You are pushing at my patients Miss Stone, an it's Professor Snape to you, you-"

"Watch it Professor, your not thee only one around here who can be cruel." She warned him stepping closer. "An I believe it's you that's um...-" She grinned

looking down the halls to make sure there were empty as she let her hand slip inside his robe to grab the rock sold bulge she was so hoping to find, with a smile her

eyes locked with his. "pushing it."

"Phoenix." Snape growled trying to control himself as she began to cress him.

"See you at lunch Professor." Professor Stone smiled removing her hand an walking away as students entered the hall.

But Professor Snape did not go to lunch, instead he stayed in his office deciding what he was going to do with that wanton women. After several minutes his head

rose from his notes as his eyes went to his door were a nock came from, waving his wand he opened the door.

"What in the name of Merlin do you want?" Snape sneered glaring at Professor Stone .

"Now now, be nice after all I was nice enough to bring you lunch, we wouldn't want are dear Potion's Master losing any strength would we." She smiled walking in

an sitting the tray down on his desk.

"Is there a reason as to why your acting like a child Miss Stone?" Snape questioned her eyeing the try of food.

"Child? I have not been action childish. It's you who trows insults around like a spoiled little muggle brat." Professor Stone couldn't stop the grin that crossed her lips

as Snape slammed his hands on his desk as he stud up.

"I must warn you that it is in your best interest Professor Stone to stop bothering me or I will be forced to hex you, an it will be to my up most pleasure to do so, I

assure you." Snape hissed at her.

"Do calm down Professor." She smiled walking to the door, with a grin that was pure sin she truned as she opened the door an Snape sat down. "An by the way you

act, I doubt you've ever had any up most pleasure." She laughed closing the door behind her as Snape picked up his wand ready to use it.

"I warned you Phoenix." Snape grinned eating his lunch he picked up his notes an read his little revenge.

Professor Snape made his way back to his class room with a smile on his face, just down the hall he spotted Professor Stone pinching the bridge of her nose as

Malfoy seemed to be bugging her with something.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have told you more then once may I add, that I will not tutor you there are other students here that will help you." Professor Stone sighted feeling a

headache start as she did when ever it came to Slytherin students an to think she use to be one.

"Professor Snape, maybe you could help me, I'd like Professor Stone to tutor me don't you think it's a good idea?" Malfoy grinned at his favorite Professor.

Professor Stone's eyes went to Professor Snape as he stopped in front of them. "It is a Hogwarts teacher's job to help there student all they can Professor Stone."

He told her.

"Mr. Malfoy dose not need my help, he his passing not by much, but he is passing." She replied.

"Yes but I could do so much better if I had you teaching me one on one." Malfoy said in a tone that both Professor's knew held a different meaning then his word

should have. "I could study so much better with your company." He added with a seductive grin.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you ever dare to talk to me in that seductive tone again I will turn Lucius golden boy into a girl. An fifty points will be taken from the Slytherin house

for you disrespect. I'm sure Professor Snape is happy about that. Excuse me both." Professor Stone said in a very angery tone before walking off.

Snapes eyes truned to look down at Malfoy very displeased. "I better not hear you talk to her like that again, is that clear Malfoy."

"Yes Professor Snape." He replied lowing his head.

"Well then go I'm sure you have some where to be." Snape told him an he ran off.

Before heading to his own class Severus made a little stop to the dinning hall, smiling he picked up the silver cup with the cress of Professor Stone on it, a heart with

a snake wrapped around it. Taking a vile out of his robe he open it an laced the rim of the cup with it, putting the cork back into it he sat the cup down next to his

own smiling a evil smile he walked out of the dinning hall.


	2. Chapter 2: Snape's turn to play

Chapter 2: Snape's turn to play

Professor Snape walked into the dinning hall with a grin that scared all who spotted it but his eyes never left Professor Stone as she sipped from her cup.

"Someone's in a good mood, I'd be afraid if I was you." Storm whispered watching the Potion's Master walked to take his seat.

"Never." Professor Stone smiled turning to face Professor Snape. "Severus I'd be careful that smile might get stuck on your face an how would you be able to scare

all those poor children then."

"You're very funny." Snape replied sitting down.

Professor Stone spite her drink out when Snape jumped back to his feet with a gasp that grabbed every ones attention, she bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing

as she spotted why he had jumped.

"Why Professor Snape it seams as if someone has placed itching seeds in your seat, you should have that looked at right away." She said trying to control the

laughter in her voice as every student burst out laughing.

"Silence!" Dumbledore told them all as Snape made his way to the nurse.

"Oh Phoenix tell me you didn't." Storm asked looking at her.

"Storm, that's child's play. I'd like to think that I'm more creative then that." Professor Stone replied cleaning up her little mess.

After Snape got his bottom taken care of he returned back to the dinning hall as everyone began to eat,checking his seat first he sat down next to Professor Stone.

"Hows the tuss, Severus?" She leaned in an asked in a whisper so only he would hear her.

"Not as good as your's I'm sure." He replied placing his hand on her thigh under the table. He smiled when she slightly jumped with a gasp at his touch. "Are you

alright, Phoenix?" He asked moving his hand up further, his face was blank as she jumped to her feet breathing hard.

"Professor Stone are you alright?" Storm asked standing herself as everyone looked at Professor Stone.

"Um ,no I'm not feeling to well, excuse me please." Professor Stone bowed quickly leaving.

"Professor Snape, what did you do?" Storm asked sitting back down.

"I just got back Miss Storm, what could an would I have done." Snape replied.

Professor Stone rushed to her room an pulled a book from her case an flip threw the pages. "What did you do to me Severus." She mumbled then remember the off

taste to her drink. " My glass, you put a lust potion in my cup." She shook her head flipping threw her book again. "O you're very sly, but I'd expect nothing less from the head of Slytherin." She replied fixing something before she headed back to the main hall to get her cup she'd need it to make a counter potion an when she did Severus Snape was going to get it.

By the time Professor Stone made it back to the dinning hall everyone had headed back to there houses for the night, lucky for her her cup was still sitting were she

left it. She quickly grabbed it an turned to leave, she froze when she came face to face with Professor Snape.

"I'll take that cup." Snape grinned grabbing the cup as she jumped back from his touch.

"A sexual senses enhancement potion? An here I thought my sexual behavior annoyed you." she gasped as her clothes started to feel very uncomfortable .

"Now unless you wish for this to get worse you'll follow me." Snape told her turning an leaving the main hall. When they started down the Professor's part of the

school he started to talk again. "I suppose I should ask why it is you've gone out of your way to bug me, Professor Stone."

"Do you know how old I am?" She asked unbuttoning her robe, gods was she hot.

"No but you do look to young to be a Professor."

"Well thank you, I'm twenty two, the youngest Professor in the history of Hogwarts. An I was top of my class." She told him as he opened the door to his room.

"Even with a pain in the ass Potion's Master who gave me a hard time. Every other Professor's i had remembered me, I'm almost hurt that you didn't, after all you

took such joy in insulting me on a daily basic, even thought I was an am a Slytherin." she add letting her robe fall off her.

Professor Snape turned as it finally hit him. She was the know it all that he had in his house, any other time it would have pleased him to have a Slytherin who actually

had brains but, she, she corrected him at every corner an in front of his class too. O he remember how high an mighty she was when after only two years there she

was booted up to a fourth year student. She thought she was so smart, smarter then him even, never failing one of his test.

"Well it seams after these year you've finally failed , Phoenix. " Snape smiled even more please.

"Just give me the counter potion, Severus." Professor Stone said really starting to feel the potions full effect.

"No, that's not what i have planed for you." Snape replied removing his own robe an folding it over a chair.

"It figures, I always thought the great Potions Master had to use magic to get a women all hot an bothered for him." She said gasping as he grabbed her arms an

pulled her close her flesh sizzling with his touch.

"Now, you'll pay for all that flirting an touching." Snape told her pushing her onto his bed an straddling her again she gasp as he ripped her shirt open. "White lace, I

would have never thought, I must tell you, as much as you annoyed me I was always glad you were a Slytherin."

"Am a Slytherin you greased balled ego mainac." Professor Stone gasped out as he gave her breasts a squeeze.

The temperature an sensitively only increased as Snape undressed her , enjoying her whimpers but his own lust an needs were starting to take over so he decided to give in an give her what she needed to ease her suffering. A little at a time of course. Using his knees he spread her legs open an with a wave of his wand he too was

naked.

"UH no wonder you're called the master, I always wonder what was hiding underneath those robes." She moaned as there bodies touched.

"A Slytherin indeed, most people under this spell would be begging for release." Snape mumbled kissing down her neck as he held her hand over her head .

"So you've used this potion before, not a big surprise." She moaned an gasped as his lips wondered her body.

Professor Snape was now growing tried of her talking an decided to put an end to it. Her body arched into his as his lips claimed hers at the same time he entered her. She came the moment he was all the way inside her, screaming with her release that he swallowed in the kiss.

"Mmm, for a Slytherin you very tight, not that I'm complaining. " Snape moaned as her muscles clamped down on him as she came again.

She could no longer form any words, moan, gasps, whimpers an screams were all that was torn from her lips as Snape thrust hard an fast inside her. Holding her hips

down he grind his own hips into her as she came again an again an again screaming but never begging him to stop. Something that Severus Snape wanted to hear from her the most.

"You're more ...of a man...then I thought." Professor Stone gasped out trying to breath.

"Am I too much for you?" Snape ask in a low erotic whisper next to her ear.

"You...UHHHHHH...wish." She growled as another mind blowing orgasm took her.

Snape growled low in his throat using all his will power to control himself an hold back his own climax as he continued to thrust hard an deep into her. His hand

grabbed hers again an held them over her head down on the bed as he watched her face, they were both very sweaty now but she was trying so hard to control

herself.

"I could end this now, all you have to do is ask me very nicely." Snape told her nipping her ear.

"Tired already...maybe you're not ...that much of a...master." She moaned as he growled an took her faster, deeper an harder then before.

Severus Snape sat down to breakfast a little smug smile on his lips, he had taught Professor Stone a lesson he was only to glad to teach, but he was upset that she

had not begged him, nor did it please him to wake up an found her gone. But on the bright side she was not sitting down to breakfast this fine morning. Storm told them that Professor Stone had stayed up late working an had decide to sleep in until her first class, but he knew what she was doing last night or in this case who was doing her an why she really need the sleep. That fact alone pleased him, now if only he knew who put those seed in his chair.

Slowly, very slowly Professor Stone made her way to her first class. She had spent that morning in a bath of potions to ease her sore body. She had to admit if she

hadn't taken her own little potion Snape would have really driven her mad with lust. Now how ever all she had on her mind was paying Severus Snape back.

"Feeling better." It was a statement not a question that came from her class room door.

"I feel I should be asking you that, Severus." she replied grading papers.

"Well I am feeling a lot more relaxed." He grinned walking in an closing her door. "Tell me what you took, I know you took something before we meet again last

night, not even you should have had any control, what was it?"

"You're the Potion's Master you figure it out." Professor Stone replied as the class room door came open an her students came in. "Now yesterday at dinner some

one managed to do something no one in Hogwarts history has ever done." Professor Stone stated standing up an looking her class over as they sat down Snape

looked over them as well which made them all uneasy. "Some one played a prank on are dearly beloved Professor Snape." She continued as some of the class

laughed.

"An I want to know who it was now." Snape growled remembering how uncomfortable he was getting them pulled out.

"Well dose any one care to confess?" Professor Stone asked an no one said a thing.

"Miss Granger you seemed to know it all maybe you could help us out." Snape said looking her way.

" I...I don't know who did it Professor Snape." Granger told him.

"Potter." Snape spat out.

"It wasn't me." Potter told him.

"Come now I know who did it an I know you are in this class so please just confess." Professor Stone replied as Snape turned to her.

"You know who did that?"

"I saw that person leaving the main hall a little fast an with a big smile." she grinned herself.

"Then tell me who it is." Snape hissed.

"Why so you can rant a rave like a mad man an bring the poor kid to tears, no Professor Snape I will take care of it myself an the head of there house shell be told

now if you please excuse me I do have a class that would like to learn." Professor Stone said taking his arm an leading him to the door.

"Then I will see you at lunch." Snape grinned remembering why he was there in the first place.

"At lunch." She replied closing her door. "So was it Fred or George that gave you that idea Weasley?" She asked walking to her desk.

"Ron?" Both his friends said in shock.

"Both." Ron replied swallowing hard.

"Well then Fifty point to Gryffindor after all you did what many student wouldn't ever dare try." She smiled."An we'll keep this between us."

Snape sat with a smugness about him at the table, surprisingly Professor Stone sat right next to him. "Enjoying your drink?"

"Very much so, are you enjoying yours?" She asked giving him a smile.

"But of course, nothings in it or I would have know before it ever touched my lips." Snape laughed surprising all.

"Of course you would that's why they call you the Potions Master." She smiled setting her drink down an watching him drink his. Her smile turned into an evil grin as

he slowly placed his cup down an looked at her in shock.

"No smell but the taste takes a while to form, unlucky thought that by time it dose it's too late. I do love potions an charms Severus." She chuckled drinking her drink

again as she held up a charm that matched the mark on her cup.

"What did you give me you little wench!" Snape demanded to know as he stud up an glared at her.

" Severus i do believe you are making a scene." She told him putting her charm away as she looked up at him as every one looked at them.

"You think you've out witted me, you're seriously wrong!" Snape growled grabbing the cup an walking out.

Professor Stone looked at the other Professor an shook her head. "I corrected him on a potion I don't think he liked that." they all nodded understanding an went

back to eating.

"How long do you think it will take him to find out what potion you used on him?" Storm asked.

"Well he'd know in no time , if that was his cup he took off with." Professor Stone grinned turning the cup that sat in front of her around so she saw the Slytherin

cress. "It seems Snape has taken my cup instead an all he'll find in there is pumpkin juice."

"I didn't even see you switch the cups." Storm laughed.

"No nor did are little Professor Snape." Professor Stone giggled.

Snape closed the door to his class room an went to work on finding what potion he had just taken. That was twice now someone had pulled one over him an he was

none to pleased about it. He was even more angered when he fail to find anything in the cup but he was in raged when he figured out it wasn't his cup an he couldn't

leave to go get his because for once his class had showed up on time.

By his third class after lunch Professor Snape was sure that he in fact did not take a potion an that Professor Stone was pulling his leg as the muggles would say, for surely by now he would have been feeling the effects of a potion but he felt nothing out of the ordinary as he waited for his last class to enter. He had to give it to the young witch she had him going there for a moment.

"If you all did the work that was given to you yesterday, which I highly doubt you all did, you should how ever for those who did , have everything you need to make the potion I assigned you." Professor Snape said pulling at his collar all of a sudden he was feeling' hot. He walked around the class watching as they got there things together, he licked his lips as he felt his mouth getting dry he turned an with his wand he opened the window. "Now...um...Li...light your ...um light your burners."

Snape's eyes widen as he heard him self stuttering an felt himself grow hard under his robe. Quickly he wrapped his robe around himself an slowly an painfully walked back to his desk an stud behind it.

"Um Professor Snape are you alright?" Miss Clearwater asked him.

"I'm fine." He growled as his eyes spotted Professor Stone standing in his door way the charm now hanging around her neck as she played with it. She smiled as her

eyes locked with his before she walked away. And just like that it all stop. Professor Snape was no longer hot or horny. "Damn that wanton little witch." He growled

to himself.

Not to surprisingly Professor Stone didn't sit next to Professor Snape, instead she sat between Storm an McGonagall talking. Snape was having his own

conversation with the Headmaster an once again he pulled at his collar, the moment he realized he was doing it his eyes went to Professor Stone. Professor Stone

was still talking to the two Professor's but Snape could see her playing with the charm around her neck an slowly her eyes locked with his own an she smiled before

turning her eyes back to the conversation.

To say the least, dinner was once again very uncomfortable for the Potion's Master who sighed in relief as he felt his body relax. His eyes drifted over to Professor

Stone , she smiled at him as she an McGonagall headed out still talking. Professor Snape himself headed to his office to find out what potion she had given him, he

had an idea of what it was but it couldn't be that potion alone there was something else in it. But once again he could not find what he was looking for an he felt the

heat rising in his body again an the blood pumping to his groin causing him to moan out. With a growl he headed to end this once an for all!


	3. Chapter 3 Game over?

Chapter 3 : Game Over ?

"Professor Stone ." Severus Snape knocked on her door. "Phoenix open this door now!" When he got no answered he drew his wand an open the door himself an walked into her office. "Professor Stone?" Finding her not there Snape took it upon himself to find the spell with out her help.

Mean while:

"How do you think Professor Snape is handling his lost of control?" Storm asked as they walked the halls making sure no student was in them.

"I'm sure he hates it, But I have not even begun with him Storm. I'm not going to stop this little game until I have the great Potion's Master begging me to." Professor

Stone said with a devilish grin.

"I can't see Professor Snape asking nicely light alone begging anyone for anything." Storm pointed out as they now headed to there own rooms.

"I'm not anyone, Storm, an I don't see him having much of a choice. Goodnight." Professor Stone smiled stopping in front of her friends door.

"No you're a Slytherin threw an threw." Storm laughed. "Goodnight, an I hope he doesn't hex you in your sleep." She said opening her door.

"He won't be able to think right with my little charm working him." Professor Stone laughed before heading to her own office/room.

Professor Snape had now moved from her office to her bedroom still trying to find a cure for the spell. Professor Stone stopped when she came to her open door, a

smiled crossed her face, she knew who it was that was in her office an pulling her wand she went in. Quietly she closed her door an put a locking an soundproof spell on before she headed into her bedroom. She stood in the doorway watching as Severus went threw her draws.

"Anything in there that caught your eye, Severus?" She asked causing him to turn. "Petrificus Totalus." she smiled before he could do anything. "Now what do I do

with a Potion's Master in my room?" She asked walking around him slowly. "Evanesco ." She whispered in his ear giggling as she walked to stand in front of a now

naked Severus Snape, she whispered something he couldn't hear an found that his voice had returned to him.

"Stop...This... Now.!" Snape growled each word out slowly.

"Now, now keep it down or I'll have to make you." She warned him pointing her wand at him.

"I'll give you one more chance to stop this or I'll have you begging me for mercy." Snape warned her .

"Mmm, No I don't think so." She laughed.

"Why you bottom feeding ,fire flying, little tart, I'll-" Snape cut his words short as her eyes flashed fire an her wand was now pressed hard under his chin.

"You see, now that right there is why we are were we are now." She growled at him ready to just kill him. "For years I had to put up with your harsh an cruel words,

you think just because I'm a Slytherin that i don't have feelings? I was a child an every day you made me feel like dirt, like i wasn't even good enough to wear the

Slytherin colors. An why? Because I'm smarter then you, an better then you at what you hold dearest your stupid little potions. " She grunted walking away from him.

"Potion's Master . Ha don't make me laugh. A first year could have made that stupid lust potion you gave me." She informed him removing her robe an sitting on her

bed crossing her legs as she looked at him hate still clear in her eyes.

"Phoenix-" Snape voice held a little bit of fear.

"Quiet I've heard enough from you thank you. I thought long an hard on what I was going to do to you for revenge, all most painful I'll have you know. But Storm,

bless the little Ravenclaw, she thought it would be better if I used my womanly charms instead, go figure she was right. I must say thought i was very disappointed

that you caved in so easily, i wasn't even really trying. " She said shaking her head.

"Phoenix!" This time Snape voice was anger at her insult.

"You know all I did was take your lust potion an added a little something of my own, sprinkled it in your cup an on my little charm." She smiled the amusement back

in her eyes as she held up her silver heart charm with a snake wrapped around it. "I said a few chosen words an poof, you're under my spell. Now I'm very proud of this potion/charm, so I'm going to tell you how it works, okay?" She smiled at him.

Snape stared at her but said nothing.

"Right. Well Instead of you just getting all horny the charm an my little secret mix allows me to control your hormones, brilliant i know. But Severus... " She giggled

standing up. "That is not the best part, this part is my fav. it also allows me to decide how much pleasure you feel, where you feel it an when you can cum. Here I'll

show you." She smiled walking to him.

"No don't!" Snape hissed as her hands touched his chest an pleasure ran threw his vains like venom.

"Mmm, every one of your sexual senses are on edge, it's almost painfully isn't it?" Phoenix purred in his ear as she pinched his nipple.

"Yes!" He hissed clenching his teeth.

"Are you, impressed with my potion Professor?" She asked slowly letting her hand slid down his body to wrap around his painfully erect cock.

"Merlin!" Snape whimpered if he could have collapsed he would have.

"It's Phoenix, Severus." She smiled removing her hand as she pushed her knee into the back of his making him kneel down.

Severus watched as she walked back to the bed , he couldn't hear what she said but he saw her wave her wand an then he felt the Petrificus Totalus spell lifted. He

stud up ready to give her hell when she said something else an he fell to his knees again as he felt hands all over his body, sending over whelming pleasure threw

every part of his body.

"You just got to love magic, I wonder. You know that some muggle men can cum more then once? Shell we see if you can too?" Phoenix asked sitting back down

on her bed watching him moan an wiggle.

"No...Phoenix ...don't..." Snape gasped out looking into her amused eyes.

"Lets see Severus cum." She grinned as his hips thrust forward.

"UHHHHHH!" Snape shouted as he came fast an hard, the pleasure an heat only rising higher. "Stop...stop this...your going to kill me!" Snape said in a ragged but

stern voice.

"I will not, surely you don't think I would do this to a Hogwarts Professor with out testing it first do you? I'm fully aware-"

"UHHHHHH!" Snape roared as he came again now on all fours.

"Of what I'm doing." She finished with a laugh.

"How...how do...you...stop this?" Snape gasped looking up at her.

"You need a partner to release you, of course." She told him as he continued to cum. "You really are making a mess on my floor Severus an your starting to get a

little sweaty."

Snape growled, he couldn't take any more it was too much, not just the spell but her. Hearing her voice so full of smugness , seeing her sitting there watching him cum again an again an again. She was so damn hot, so erotic, so brilliant, pure evil, but brilliant an Snape had to admit even he was truly impressed.

"Stop...Please for Merlin's shake stop this!" Both there eyes widen as Snape closed his mouth the moment the words left him.

Phoenix stud up waving her wand she cleaned up the mess on her floor. "Stop Cumming." She said knelling in front of him. "What did you say Severus?" She asked

holding his chin so he looked into her eyes.

"Stop...please stop Phoenix please put this to an end." Snape whispered defeated.

"Oh, those words sound so pretty coming from you." Phoenix smiled letting his chin go as she stud up an walked away from him. "Alright, I guess it is time to end this

little game." She smiled an Snape sighted as the hands left his body. "So, are you impressed?" She asked as he tried to pull himself together.

"You were lucky." Snape replied in a low voice.

"If you say so, Wingardium Leviosa ." She smiled lifting him up an laying him on her bed. "Now should I go find you a partner?"

Severus sat up glaring at her. "What's wrong with you, you but me in this state!"

"Yes but i don't think you could handle me in your state, Severus." Phoenix smiled giving his nipple a pinch.

"Afraid you couldn't keep up." Snape hissed stating more then asking.

Phoenix looked into his eyes an smiled at the challenge. "Far be it for one Slytherin to not lend a hand to another."

"I want more then your hands, Phoenix." Snape moaned as she sat her wand down an slowly got undressed.

"I'm sure." She smiled climbing onto the bed an straddling his hips. "You know Severus, you really have a great body ,i mean who would have know you had muscles you look so skinny in your robes. " She purred caressing his chest.

"Merlin, you're beautiful." Snape moaned closing his eyes as his hands roamed her body.

"Thank you." She whispered next to his lips before she claimed them in a hard an passionate kiss.

Slowly Phoenix's lips moved down Severus's neck, leaving light kisses down his chest. She stopped to let her tongue play with his nipples before sucking the hard

nubs in her mouth one at a time. She was very pleased with both her lovers vocal reaction an his wiggling beneath her. Severus tried hard to keep his control, to stop

the moans an groans but the potion was just to much for him he couldn't fight her an deep down he knew he really didn't want to.

"Please Phoenix hurry!" Snape moaned out watching her red hair move down lower as her lips moved lower on his body.

"You of all people should know, some things should not be rushed." She smiled before she blew lightly on his aching cock.

"Merlin Please!" Snape gasped gripping the bedding below him.

"Mmm, you really do sound so beautiful when you beg, Severus." She purred letting her tongue snake out to lick his aching flesh.

Snape growled deep in his chest in both need an frustration as she slowly licked his cock an then blew on it, she would do this off an on until he would whipper in

total agony. Finally when she decided it was time she took him into her mouth as slowly as she could. It was a sweet torture feeling her warm moist lips wrapped

around him moving him in an out of her hot mouth, her seductive an evil tongue working it's magic on him. But Phoenix had a little pity on him as she slowly pulled

him out of her mouth, still stoking him with her hands she whispered for him to cum before she ingulfed his shaft once again an sucked hard an fast on him.

"Phoenix!" Severus Snape roared like a wild beast as he came an Phoenix was only to pleased to swallow every drop he spilled into her mouth.

Phoenix sat back on her legs, wiped her mouth with a smile she watched as he tried to clam himself an relax his body. This was truly more fun then anything she could have thought of doing to him, she was really going to have to thank Storm. When his chest stopped rising an falling so fast she crawled up his body a little shocked when he wrapped his arms around her when she kissed his lips softly.

"I'm still under your spell." Snape pointed out.

"Of course, there has to be penetration for the potion to have run it's course. " She smiled placing her hand on the bed an pushing her self up so she looked him in the

eyes. "Come on Severus, admit it your impressed."

"I am." He growled none to happy about it.

"Oh, don't sound so sourer about it, after all I learned from the best.." She grinned straddling his hips again. "Well it's getting late an i must really put an end to this

game of mine."

"UHHHHHH, Yes!" Snape moaned as his hands went to her waste as she slowly ease him into her warmth. "Soooo Good."

"Ohhhh, your not to bad yourself, Mmm." Phoenix moaned placing her hands on the bed behind her as she began to ride him fast an hard grinding her hips into his.

It didn't take Snape to long to get his control back, he grabbed her waste tightly an flipped her on to her back, grabbing the charm he pulled it off an tossed it across

the room. With the charm gone Snape thrust hard an fast into her body showing her no mercy as she screamed out in pleasure. Her hands clung onto his back her

nails dug into his skin leaving blood on there paths as she moved to meet every brutal thrust he gave her. Soon they were both heading for there release.

"OHHHHSEVERUS!" Phoenix screamed out as she came first long an hard, her muscles clamped down on his moving cock an she found her breath leaving her as

she tried so hard to catch it.

"Phoenix!" Snape growled as he followed her over the edge, his hips snapping back an forth on there own account before he collapsed onto her. "I love you." Came

his whispering voice in her ear.

Her eyes, that had been closed shot wide open, weather it was from pure shock or horror she wasn't sure, but she never thought Severus Snape even knew the

word love light alone that he would use it an toward her.


	4. Chapter 4 The Conclusion

Chapter 4: The Conclusion.

Severus Snape sat in his office brooding. It had been three weeks sense he had woken up alone in his own room the day after he told Professor Stone that he loved her. He still for the life of him did not know why he said it, out of all the things that were running threw his mind the words I love you were not among them. But alas he had said them, an as much as he would love to say it was the potion the fact that he felt pain when she said nothing told him it had nothing to do with magic. No he had to face it, he, Severus Snape, was in love. He knew Professor Stone had to be shocked sense the only time they saw each other was in the halls, she wouldn't eat in the dinning hall any more. Shocked , who was he trying to kid, he knew she an her little friend where laughing there heads off after all she told him more then once it was all a game to her.

"So you've called an end to this game before it goes to far right?" Storm asked sitting in Professor Stone office.

"It's already gone too far." She replied going threw her papers.

"Oh, you didn't, not with him?"

"Storm, he put a lust potion in my drink i had little of a chose an well after the first time i couldn't pass up a second, he was just to good."

"I can't believe you slept with Severus Snape not once but twice. I should have just let you torture him." she said shaking her head.

"I think it would have been easier on both of use if i did." Professor Stone said looking up at her friend. "He told me he loved me an I think he truly meant it."

"Wow, I didn't think he knew those words existed."

"Neather did I."

"Phoenix, what did you say?"

"Nothing. I was as shocked then as you are now. I've tried my best to stay clear of him, I know he can't be happy. I not only had him begging but I made him say

words I'm sure he hated to say more then he's ever hated me."

"You're lucky he hasn't hexed you yet."

Severus Snape, after much time came to this: he had to know, he had to know if she had any feelings for him or he'd go crazy wondering. After all he couldn't

possibly make himself look any more of a fool then he's already done. With that in mind he went off to go talk to Professor Stone .

"Phoenix." Snape knocked waiting for a few minutes before he knocked again. "Phoenix I assure you I'm not going to harm you, open the door." he said an a few

minutes later he looked down at her assistant.

"You swear you're not going to hex her or something?" Storm asked him.

"On my name I swear, i will not harm her." Snape told her.

"Alright then, she went to take a bath so I'd come back in about an hour." she told him.

"Fine." Snape replied turning on his heel he headed for the Professor's wash room. "Not even locked." Snape muttered opening the door. After locking it an sound

proofing it he walked in he would not have any one interrupting them.

Soon his eyes fell on her, her head rested on a pillow while her body was covered by the water an bubbles in her bath. Slowly an quietly he walked to stand right at

her head staring down at her. It didn't take long for her to notice him as she opened her eyes an her mouth to speak. Snape grinned at her mistake as he let two

drops fall from the vile he held. Phoenix closed her mouth as she swallowed the drops ,swimming away from him she turned to glare at him spitting.

"Severus Snape what did you just give me!" Phoenix demand to know. She gasped as he held up the vile his eyes darken with amusement as she recognized it an

dove under the water.

Snape shook his head still amused, putting the vile in his pocket he removed his robe an clothes an walked into the water. He let his hands feel around until he found

her an pulled her up by her hair.

"Now, was this all a game to you?" He asked Phoenix bite her lips to keep from answering him but her head nodded a painful yes. "An when you started this game,

was it your plan to get me to bed?" A no came from her this time as she finally got him to let go of her hair, he now held her arms in his firm grip. "An did you have

any feelings for me other then your hate when you started this game of yours?"

"No." Phoenix growled having a feeling she knew what his next question was going to be an she didn't want to know the answered. She never let the question cross

her mind she was to afraid to know the answered. She struggled to get free from his grip but it only grew tighter.

"Do you have feelings for me now, do you love me?" Snape asked as she broke free from his grasp.

"Yes." Phoenix froze as the words left her mouth. No it couldn't be, she was in love with an ex-deatheater even worse she was in love with a pain name Severus

Snape.

Snape smiled he was actually afraid she'd say no, but now that she had said yes he saw no reasoned why she shouldn't be his. "So Seducing me was Storms idea, I

must thank her." Snape said pulling her back to him.

"Not bad, for a Ravenclaw." Phoenix mumbled still in shock as his lips claimed hers.

"You're mine now, you know that don't you Phoenix." Snape told her matter of factly.

She looked at him for a moment then grinned as she wrapped her arms around him , O hell it could be worse she could have fallen for Hagrid. "I believe you belong to me, Severus. After all I did seduce you." she corrected him.

"If that is what you want to believe, then so be it, I'm yours." Snape grinned before claiming her lips again.

An well lets just say Phoenix took longer then an hour in her bath an Snape well ever once in a while a student would catch a glimpse of a smile on his face but that

was only if he was getting ready to be with his lover again, they had come up with so many new games to play together.

The end


End file.
